Healing Sticks
sind die Verwandlungs- und Angriffsitems, die die Cures der Staffel Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure verwenden. Die Healing Animals Rabirin, Pegitan und Nyatoran übergeben ihre Kräfte in die Healing Sticks und die verwendeten Element Bottles um Nodoka, Chiyu und Hinata die Fähigkeit verleihen sich in Pretty Cures zu verwandeln. Aussehen und Funktion thumb|left|70px Bei den Healing Sticks handelt es sich um Zauberstäbe, deren Körper weiß ist. Der Griff des Stabs liegt unterhalb der Halterung der Element Bottles und wird von dieser durch eine pinke Schleife, in dessen Mitte ein hellblauer Edelstein sitzt, abgetrennt. Das Ende das Griffs, das gleichzeitig das Ende des Stabs ist, weißt eine Art pinkes Juwel auf, das am Weißen angebracht wurde. Im Weißen wurde ein kleinen Herz eingraviert. Die Halterung der Element Bottles ist etwas breiter als der restliche Stab und hat eine Aussparung in die die Bottles platziert werden können. Oberhalb dieser Aussparung sind zwei weiße Pfoten links und rechts am Stab angebracht und durch eine pinke Linie, die über den Stab geht, verbunden. Die Tatzen der Pfoten sind pink und sind dazu geformt wie Herzen. In der Mitte der Pfoten, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas darüber, wurde ein Herz in den Stab modelliert, das ein klein wenig breiter ist als die Halterung der Element Bottles. Innerhalb der goldenen Umrandung ist das jeweilige Healing Animal zu sehen, bzw. deren Köpfe. An Cure Graces Healing Stick is Rabirin zu sehen, an Fontaines ist Pegitan und an Sparkles ist Nyatoran zu sehen. Auf dem restlichen Teil des Stabs sind verschiedene, auch Herz-förmige, Eingravierungen, und drei Herz-förmige Knöpfe zu sehen. Die Knöpfe sind gelb, blau und pink. Der Kopf des Stabs ist ein Kristall-Herz mit pinker Umrandung, auf der ein goldener Kranz aus Lorbeerblättern aufgemalt ist. Cure Graces Kristall leuchtet pink, Cure Fontaines blau und der von Cure Sparkle leuchtet gelb. Funktion Mit dem Spruch [[Start! Pretty Cure Operation!|''"Start! Pretty Cure Operation!"]] können sich Nodoka, Chiyu und Hinata mit ihren Healing Sticks in Pretty Cures verwandeln. Die Healing Sticks erlauben den Cures außerdem die Kräfte der Element Bottles zu verwenden, die ihnen verschiedene Kräfte verleihen und ihnen erlauben besondere Attacken einzusetzen: *'Cure Grace:' ** mit der Blumen Element Bottle. Die Element Bottle der Blumen wird in den Healing Stick eingesetzt und der Herz-Kristall des Stabs beginnt zu leuchten. Cure Grace zeichnet ein Herz und ruft "Element Charge!". Danach streichelt sie über eine der Pfoten des Healing Sticks, wobei Rabirin "Cure! Cure! Cure!" ausruft. Zusammen mit Rabirin ruft Grace, "Fülle dich, Maß an Heilkraft!" und der Kristall leuchtet noch heller. Cure Grace hält den Stick vor sich und ruft "Pretty Cure!", sie dreht sich ein paar mal im Kreis, und schwingt dabei auch ihren Healing Stick und ruft "Healing Flower!". Sie schießt ein pinkes Herz auf den Megabyogen ab. Dieses Herz durchdringt den Megabyogen und zwei Hände entfernen das Little Element aus dem Megabyogen. *Cure Fontaine:' ** mit der Wasser Element Bottle. *Cure Sparkle:' ** mit der Licht Element Bottle. Bildergalerie STPC49 Cure Grace introduces herself to the Star Twinkle team.jpg|Cure Grace mit ihrem Healing Stick in ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure grace mit hs.jpg|Grace mit Rabirin und ihrem Healing Stick Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure Kategorie:Items